Harry Potter and The Final Stand
by SILVERTEMPLAR
Summary: Harry and golden trio set out where book six left off to find the horcruxes. There's alot of fighting involved. my first fan fic. Please review, by all means tell me which bits suck and which bits are good.Disclaimer: Its not mine its
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A single tear traced a thin line down the raven haired boy's slightly rosy cheek whilst a party raged around him. Harry Potter had allowed himself to brood, once again over his dead loved ones, his terrible grief was threatening to overwhelm his self control and send him into a depression. Looking around at all the merry faces of his friends however Harry found some new resolve and decided that he would not allow his feelings to ruin this last night of happiness that he might ever have with his friends. Silently toasting the memories of his fallen Godfather, Headmaster and parents, Harry bought a small golden goblet to his lips and gulped down the remains of his fire whisky, deciding that as much as he enjoyed just seeing other people happy, he might as well enter the fray as well. Unfortunately for Harry however, he had not quite mastered the 'art'; as Mundungus called it, of fire whisky drinking and the smoke that was billowing from his ears drew very dirty looks from Mrs Weasly near by. Harry therefore chose that moment to conveniently busy him self amongst the other guests picking out various foods that had been prepared for the wedding with the covert help of Dobby of course. Harry thought that it would be better off that Hermione didn't get wind of the house elf's help just in case. Harry also wondered where Ginny had got too but he over heard Luna talking to Neville about various different alcohol related monsters that would get Ginny and so Harry managed to get the idea of what had happened to her. Looking over his shoulder for a sign of Mrs Weasly Harry absently took a mini party sized sausage from the table and placed it in his mouth, still keeping an eye out for Mrs Weasly.

It was again however to Harry's misfortune that night, that Fred and George had decided to ignore their mothers death threats and use the Wedding guests as guinea pigs for some of their new products. As Fred and George's contribution to the Wedding made its self evident, Harry quickly put down his plate of party food that he had piled things onto, but was already sporting glowing flashing red cheeks. Harry smiled inwardly and knew that the twins would love the fact that they had managed to get their number one target to fall for one of their pranks. It was true Harry thought, he should have known better. Not wishing to give the twins the benefit of seeing how well their pranks had worked out,

Harry made to scamper off to some quiet place at the back of the magically enlarged marquee tent where the majority of the party guests were dancing and eating. Before he could hide however, a bushy haired witch; her cheeks also flashing red chose that moment to grab Harry's hand and lead him toward the dance floor telling him how silly he was for sitting alone from every one.

'Honestly Harry, you deserve to enjoy yourself as much as every one else, come on!'

Harry as he was dragged towards the dance floor suddenly stared at Hermione's face with a bemused look on his face. 'Oh you're looking at my cheeks? yes Fred and George I believe, don't worry I know how to get rid of them'.

But Harry wasn't looking at her cheeks, he was marvelling at the huge grin that Hermione seemed to have on her face. Harry then realised to his utter amazement, that Hermione Jane Granger was drunk! Her slightly unsteady nature and red flashing cheeks drew snickers from a gap in the marquee tent as they passed and Harry turned and saw both the twins' heads sticking through the gap, both with the same huge grin that Hermione had on her face. Harry grinned back at them and gave them the thumbs up in approval but then turned and saw the furious look on Hermione's face at the sight of the twins. 'They spiked the pumpkin juice of all things! It was a clever potion but still, to put it in the pumpkin juice'.

Hermione finished her rant and luckily hadn't noticed that Harry had managed to lead her away from the dance floor and into the garden in search of Ron. Harry hadn't noticed until they were in garden, but chose; for the sake of Fred and Georges health, not to tell Hermione that she now also had flashing pink writing hovering above her head that prominently displayed the words 'Sober I'm not !'

Hermione gave up her own search for the twins in the garden and instead took Harry's wrist and again asked him to dance.

' Harry this might be our last chance to have some fun for a while, at least until you've defeated Voldemort that is, so I thought since Ron is well……not very active at the moment, I thought we could at least enjoy our time together while we can.'

'I know you don't like dancing but just this once we can both look like fools together'.

Harry looked at Hermione's pleading eyes and nervous expression and smiled at her. Taking her hand he led her onto the dance floor and they as Harry called it 'danced' together around the room to the music which alternated between both fast and slow songs all night. To begin with Harry had inwardly grimaced at mention of Voldemorts name as it reminded him of his task ahead. He didn't want to think about that task for this night and he had desperately tried to keep himself from thinking about the trials that awaited him. He suddenly relaxed though and felt admiration towards Hermione, when he realised just how much confidence she had in him through her words. She unlike Ron could and would mention Voldemort's name without issue and it saddened Harry that Ron still feared to utter the Dark Lords name. Harry wondered how Ron would cope on their long journey ahead if he still feared to use even Voldemort's name.

As Harry stepped to and fro around the dance floor, he grinned every time Hermione lost her footing and stumbled and he noticed how happy she looked. Avoiding eye contact for a second Harry leant forward and used Hermione's shoulder to try and covertly wipe away his tears which had started up again for seemingly no reason. His tears however didn't go unnoticed and Hermione soon had him embraced in a warm hug away from the dance floor outside near the Weasly's old broom shed that Harry had shared words with Dumbledore in at the beginning of last year.

'Harry, why are you crying, please don't hold your feelings in anymore, it doesn't help not to share your burdens with us'. Harry looked over to a figure with red hair slumped near a butter beer crate nearby and when he realised who it was, let out a stifled laugh through his sobs.

'I just wish every day could be like this one Hermione that's all'.

'One day Harry it will, you know this, and I believe in you that you can make that happen'.

Hermione saw the tears trace more lines down his face and leaned over to gently take his glasses off. Harry didn't object to this but bowed his head in apparent shame. 'I shouldn't allow you to come with me on this journey'. 'It's always my friends that are harmed'. 'This is something I should have to deal with myself'.

Hermione said nothing for a moment and Harry was worried that she would get mad with him and launch into some lecture about him being silly and blaming himself. Instead however Hermione slowly lifted his chin up with her hand until she could see his glazed green eyes. As she wiped his tears away with a napkin, she spoke in a quiet voice. She was obviously on the edge of tears herself as she choked her words out. 'Harry, it never was your decision to make whether or not we followed you'. 'It's our happiness; mine, Ron's and every body else's that Voldemort is preventing as well'. 'When he hurts you, he hurts us as well, so we will do anything in our power to stand by your side and do what is right rather than what is easy'.

Hermione's last sentence seemed to jolt Harry from his thoughts as the words that Dumbledore had once spoken washed over him. Harry abruptly rose, startling Hermione in the process. She soon calmed down when she glimpsed the wide smile across his face.

'I understand now', was all Harry said as he looked at her. Taking Hermione's hand and carefully lifting her to her feet, Harry looked at her and then pointed a thumb over his shoulder towards the direction of the red haired boy on the floor. 'I don't know about you', he said eyeing the sign above Hermione's head, 'but I think Ron needs to be moved to somewhere more comfortable.

Grinning in the most mischievous way possible, Hermione simply flicked and swished her wand towards Ron mouthing the words 'Wingardium Leviosa'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The sound of a woman screaming abruptly woke Harry James Potter from his already restless slumber. The feint glow from his still flashing cheeks gave off enough light for Harry to locate his glasses relatively easily in the darkness. As he slipped his glasses further up his sweaty face he also instinctively reached for his wand that he now kept in a makeshift wand holster that he had fashioned from too broad pieces of elastic he had found in Fred and Georges old room the previous day.

Harry removed the wand from his wrist holster and quickly thought of the incantation that he needed. Straight away the wand tip burned to life giving off an eerie glow around the room.

Harry had practiced this simple incantation non-verbally in his spare time at night and had perfected it relatively easily.

But now his thoughts on what and where the scream had come from were interrupted by the buzzing sound of Harry's pocket sneakoscope that was in his trunk. Thinking that the screaming and the buzzing of the sneakoscope could not just be coincidences, Harry leapt from his bed still in his pyjamas and crept out into the hall leaving Ron sleeping like a brick as always in his bright orange adorned bed. Harry suddenly felt a sense of urgency towards the situation with the sound of another scream and rushed down the hall way to the girl's room bursting in holding his wand tightly in his hand.

Harry's wand light illuminated a scene that would have put his worst nightmares to shame. Glancing to his left he saw Ginny Weasly seemingly asleep; her breathing raspy, laying on her bed under the covers still. As terror flowed through his veins, his eyes scanned the room to where he could see Hermione laying on the floor up against the wall pointing her wand at the door behind him, tears streaming down her face. Without acknowledging Harry's entrance, she mouthed the words 'Opungo' in a strangled voice; a look of horror clearly written on her face. As the bright yellow birds that were conjured darted towards Harry, he realised too late that they were not aiming at him but at some other threat behind him.

He whirled around, but it was too late. The giant red eyes of a huge snake stared back evilly at him from the gloom before striking Harry. Harry felt a sharp pain and a feeling of icy cold rush through his leg, followed by the warm feeling of blood. Harry stumbled back in shock at the size and ferocity of the snake but was saved from its second blow by the arrival of Hermione's conjured birds which flew around rapidly attacking the snake. Using the snakes distraction to his advantage, Harry turned to Hermione and staggered over to her; the pain in his leg making him wince as he went. Harry noticed that the snake had managed to attack Hermione and there was bright red claret running from a wound on her left arm near her shoulder. Suddenly as Harry reached her, her eyes started to drift closed as she lost consciousness. Harry fearing the worst shook her and screamed at her to stay awake but to no avail. 'She can't die on me now, not now'. Harry turned and saw that the birds were significantly lesser in numbers and that they were quickly shimmering from existence. The snake was zigzagging smoothly towards him as if on ice and its huge body was still uncoiling behind it as it went. The snake began talking to Harry. 'Look now Harry, look how your friends lay dead around you, look now for the last time'.

Harry ignoring the snake's taunts simply stood and flicked his wand at the rapidly advancing serpent. The snake was suddenly flipped into the air, writhing to get free of its magical bonds. Again Harry, furious anger boiling in his soul, cast without words Sectumsempra imagining the snake being shredded to pieces but the spell came out weakly as another wave of pain and nausea swept through him; from the snakes venom no doubt he thought. Never the less the monster writhing in the air was hit with the spell and hissed in pain as it was covered in deep scratches. As Harry's concentration wavered with the increasing pain in his leg, the snake that he had guessed was Nagini by now also fell to the floor with a heavy thump instantly resuming its advance upon Harry. Feeling an overwhelming weakness flood through his arms he dropped his wand and collapsed next to Hermione on his knees. Harry reasoned that there was now a very good chance that he was going to die if no help came to him as he couldn't hold his wand let alone fend off a giant demon snake. But he realised that no one could help him now; all of his last great defenders were dead, killed mercilessly by voldermort and his followers. Despair hit him like a tidal wave. The snake was suddenly upon him, its fat scaly body weighing him down easily as it coiled its self around Harry.

The snake raised its head and red eyes bored into green as it spoke. 'Its over Potter, you die tonight Harry'.

Harry glared straight back into the snake's eyes and weakly managed to taunt back in parcel tongue. 'I've heard that somewhere before Tom'.

The snake paused suddenly as if in thought and then let out an insane cackle that rippled through the room sending a shiver down Harry's spine.

' That old fool had taught you well about me then Harry; taunting Lord Voldemort with the use of his old name' ' it is indeed a shame that you just like him and every one else that taunts Lord Voldemort will have to die'.

With this the snake reared up to strike ready to finish of the boy who lived for good.

Harry knew at that moment as the snake bore down upon him that he had failed. Failed his God father, failed his friends, failed his headmaster and failed his mother and father. As his last thoughts rested upon his mother and father, an image flickered across his mind like a blurry pensieve manifestation. Harry saw his parents, their back turned seemingly in conversation. A weight suddenly felt lifted from his shoulders and Harry now saw that the room was glowing with a blazing golden light and the snake along with its long sleek body was now pinned like a hunting trophy against the wall over by the far end of the wall. A ravaging wind seemed to be swirling around in the room and every where bits of parchment and socks were being whipped up into the air. Harry's hope had been rekindled and fuelled his rage at Tom riddle. As Harry's fury continued so did the snake continue to be crushed against the wall although it was no longer struggling as it had been and looked motionless to Harry.

Harry glanced down at the warm wetness that was running down his calf soaking his pyjamas in blood. Harry felt feint and he finally succumbed to the poison. Falling on his side next to Hermione he opened one eye briefly, enough to see the snake up again and advancing angrily towards him but with the red gleam now absent from his eyes. Harry gripped Hermione's limp hand in his and closed his eyes, a dim flash of red registering through his eyelids as he waited for death to finally take him. Yes he thought he would see his parents again after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As Harry faded away, a beautiful trilling music filled his ears and senses filling and lifting it seemed to him, hi very soul. He felt instantly a burst of energy and hope fill him and managed to open his eyes to see the form of a large fire coloured bird sweeping down from the top of the room, its tail and wings burning fiercely as it flew. Harry recognised the traits of a phoenix when he saw one but this was not Fawkes that was now in the room. Flickering red and orange light danced across the walls of the dark room as the phoenix plunged down onto the snake striking its neck area with its large talons and curved beak. As it attacked blood splattered the wall where the snake now lay and with one final twitch the snake died. The most horrendous death scream emitted from the snakes body and caused Harry to cover his ears in response. As he watched, Nagini's body seemed to dissolve into nothingness leaving just its long skeletal form lying in a grotesque coil at the back of the room like the giant leftovers of some monsters meal.

At that moment, Ron burst into the room shouting. 'What the bloody hell is …'

But Ron fell silent as he surveyed the carnage in front of him but then watched in awe as the large red bird flew over to where Harry and Hermione were still holding hands but unconscious. It leaned over each in turn letting large tears drip onto their wounds sealing them and stopping the poison apparently all together. Hermione and Harry both opened their eyes and untwined there hands slowly both trying to make sense of every thing that had just happened. Then the phoenix fluttered elegantly to where Ginny Weasly lay on her side across her bed still in her covers with her eyes closed peacefully Harry couldn't understand how she could have slept through the whole thing. Then Harry noticed the phoenix leaning over her and then he noticed for the first time her wrist, and the large pool of blood that had spread onto the bed sheets staining them from pink to Red. The mixture of colours and the realisation that Ginny was badly injured made Harry want to throw up. The bird let more of its tears drip onto Ginny's wrist but it did not heal like Harry and Hermione's had.

Harry who had been temporarily paralyzed in shock scrambled out of his daze at the same time Ron did and both rushed over to her side. Ron seeing her bloodstained sheets and pale face realised before Harry did what was wrong with the situation and instantly began to be sick, turning his back on the horrific sight before him. Harry however had managed to get past the gore which he had seen too much of by now already and had taken Ginny's head in his arms and was telling her gently to wake up whilst staring at the wall in front of him. Harry continued to mutter things to Ginny as stray bit s of partially burning parchment lazily fell to the ground around him as he held her.

The phoenix muzzled Harry once but he took no notice and then as he continued to stare at the wall, the phoenix rose into the middle of the room and trilled a long mournful note. The sound of the phoenix song left Harry in no doubt this time As he realised, he broke down there on the spot , thick streams of tears flowing in little rivers down the side of his dirty and blood spattered face and dripping with a soft patter onto Ginny's pale cheeks. The utter despair and loss Ron felt was easily seen as he too fell to his knees and shook from head to toe at his loss

Hermione who had come too moments earlier stood up with great cascades of tears falling from her own eyes and advanced upon Harry, understanding that only one thing could help him now. She sat next to him and put her arm around his and Ron's necks pulling them both closer to her. And there the trio sat; a broken sight, with Hermione cradling Harry and Ron's heads in her arms stroking there heads like a mother would too her sons.

Molly and the rest of the house had by now woken up and as they ran into the girl's room to see what the noise was about, Ron left the room at a sprint. Harry and Hermione sat there without talking not even glancing at Ron as he left. They sat there next to the body of Ginny Weasly and the phoenix which was perched with Harry's wand in its mouth whilst nuzzling him with his feathers. Harry felt the phoenix feathers giving off an unusual heat but that didn't comfort him much. Once every one in the Weasly house found the room and the battle that had ensured within, the whole house filled with the sounds of the deepest grief, and every one knew that nothing would be the same ever again. In the corner Harry sat crying head bowed thinking of what had happened. Ginny was gone. Gone for ever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A magical eye spun suddenly upwards and behind looking into the back of the head of its

owner who was situated on a little street just outside London. The eye, had apparently found a section of wall in the house behind him rather interesting. The wizard to whom the eye belonged to however knew better. Moody thought it highly unusual that muggles would be spying on other wizards and was curious as to what their intentions were. He watched silently for half and hour keeping one eye on the strange black clad men upstairs in the building opposite the death eater residence he had also been assigned to watch. Moody looked up to see two death eaters arrive at the front door of the house. Between them they had an unconscious figure that looked strangely familiar but as his long black hair covered his face moody couldn't quite make out who he was even with his magical eye gazing at them.

He knew already that the house was protected against apparition but that also meant that it was harder for the death eaters to get in and out of the house without being seen. The death eaters dragged the man roughly through the front door of the house and disappeared from view. There was some movement from the muggles in the house above him as the door closed. These men were not your usual muggles he thought silently to himself but almost as soon as he had thought it, many more black clad men had jumped from a passing white van and moved to the front of the house, all of them holding muggle weapons in their hands. Moody unconsciously tugged his invisibility cloak tighter around him self and spun his eye to briefly watch the men in the house behind him again. They were now right at the windows of their house on the top floor armed with long muggle rifles that were pointed at the house in front of Moody. Moody couldn't see any of the men's faces as they were all covered in intimidating gas masks.

Moody watched in fascination as the men moved with obvious purpose to the side of the building in a long line. Within seconds a few of the men had thrown something thought the windows allowing Moody to temporarily see into the rooms at the front of the house as the objects made the curtains billow out. Black shapes could be seen moving around in side. It was at that moment that huge bangs and flashes of light could be heard from the house. Screams and shouts were suddenly heard as the front door was blown off its hinges and more bangs and flashes went off. The men out side stormed through the front door and immediately one of them came flying back out of the house in a flash of red light, his comrades left him where he landed and entered the front door unperturbed. Loud snaps and rattles of gun fire lit up the street surrounding the house as soon as the men entered. A man with long shiny hair suddenly appeared around the corner of the house clutching something to his body desperately and grasping a wand. Before Moody could draw his own wand and mutter a spell the man was suddenly thrown off his feet flying backwards around the corner of the house. Moody looked up to see a wisp of smoke emitting from the muggles guns in the house next to him More explosions and flashes of red light came from inside the house and then as soon as it started, it stopped.

Moody heard the distinct pops of apparition off down the street signalling the arrival of ministry aurors and saw the black clad men exiting the house to tend to their comrade who was coming to on the grass outside the house. Muggles aren't so defenceless after all moody thought with a smirk as he slinked off around the side of the house to report back to the order what he had seen.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

In a flash of green flame, Rufus Scrimgeour stormed into the prime ministers office, a look of fury written onto his already battle scarred features. 'Now Rufus what is the meaning of this?'

Scrimgeour sat down without being asked and conjured a bottle of fire whisky and two goblets in front of him knowing full well the use of magic both terrified and awed the prime minister in front of him. Slamming the glasses down firmly the minister of magic spoke, still wearing a scowl.

'I thought we had an agreement between our worlds that you would not take matters of the wizarding world into your own hands prime minister'.

The prime minister still looking at the glass in front of him smiled slightly giving Rufus a look that spoke of knowing something that he didn't. Slowly the prime minister looked up and took the glass of smoking fire whisky in front of him eyeing it with interest. 'Am I to take it that this liquid is drinkable then minister'.

'Yes, yes of course it is but don't, swallow it straight away other wise it will burn you'. Rufus hated having to explain the magic world to muggles, especially in his view, incompetent muggles like the prime minister.

The prime minister smiled again and gulped some of the amber liquid down closing his eyes for a moment and then opening them. He had obviously done this before.

'Now what appears to be the problem minister?'

Rufus almost growled his answer out as the Prime Minister continued to sit there smiling serenely, swirling the contents of his glass round in a relaxed manner and leaning back in his leather chair.

'Shell casings, explosives damage and these'. Rufus held up a cylindrical object that was blackened and burned slightly but still retained the stamped holed body of a stun grenade shell. 'This is your muggle military's work this is'.

' And what would you have had me do when faced with a house full of armed and extremely dangerous men and woman all capable of the same destruction that one Serious Black from your world managed to inflict years back, who I might add you never did recapture after he escaped from your prison'.

The prime minister said the last sentence with the ghost of a smirk on his face as he registered Scrimgeour's reaction. Rufus was about to mention the fact that the ministry had got it all wrong about Black in the first place but thought against the idea at the last second; not wanting to give the muggle minister more examples of his predecessors blunders . He instead said nothing and just gulped his glass of whiskey down quickly.

After a tense silence, the minister of magic got up, vanishing the glasses he had conjured behind him but leaving the bottle of whisky behind him.

'.Well I only came to tell you that I don't approve of you showing other muggles, military or not about our world and I would appreciate in the future if you would let us handle the situation prime minister'.

'The men were and are my elite soldiers' minister', the Prime minister said suddenly and with confidence, 'I have trusted them with many much more worse secrets about our world than you would believe'. Scrimgeor agreed that these men were efficient. When the aurors arrived at the house the black clad men were already back in their van which was hurtling back down the street from which it had arrived from. The death eater bodies had yet to be returned the ministry.

The prime minister got up suddenly from his chair wearing the same frightened and tired look he had had the first meeting he had with the other minister after the giant attacks.

'I have to be seen to be doing something Scrimgeour, you should know this better than anyone, a man like you in the same situation as me'. 'As you now know the decision to attack the building was taken when we realised that there were hostages in the house minister, I was more concerned about their lives than your statute of secrecy at the time'. 'We were right to enter the house, the terrorists had already killed them by then and there was no way I would have allowed them to get away with that wizards or not'.

Scrimgeour didn't turn away from his path towards the fire place but stopped for a second sighing dejectedly. 'Oh I know prime minister, oh yes I know'.

With that he made to enter the fire place but was stopped again by the prime minister who was holding up a transparent bag with yellow tape on it and objects in side.

'And minister before you go, I think these belong to you'.

Scrimgeour turned around, took the objects eyeing them with interest for a moment before turning and walking to the fire place and then finally disappearing in a flash of green flames.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Harry walked into the garden of the Weaslys' home watching the gnomes as they scurried around trying to catch helicopter seeds that were flitting about in the air. The gnomes were oblivious to the sombre mood every body around the Weasly house seemed to be in and continued to dance around childishly in the dying sun. It had been two weeks since Ginny had died and Harry had chosen not to start his hunt for Voldemorts Horcruxes so as to give Ron and the rest of the Weasley's a chance to grieve. Harry glanced towards a lone figure sitting by the vegetable patch nearby who had his back to him and seemed to be staring into the distance. The figures flaming red hair seemed to glow even more so than usual in the afternoon sun and Harry knew that he had found Ron. As Harry approached his best friend he thought of something to say, something that might make his friend feel better. Harry thought back suddenly to when Sirius had died in the ministry battle and how shortly after he had known that no one could make him feel any better. Harry quickly banished the thought and focused on Ron in front of him. He arrived behind Ron and made to sit by his side, when all of a sudden Ron lifted his wand and silently blew a gaping hole in the cabbage patch where a dozen gnomes had been scurrying moments ago. Harry stood back momentarily stunned by this show of power from Ron but then remembered what he had done to Dumbledore's office in the after math of the ministry fight over a year back.

Approaching Ron cautiously, Harry sat down next to him. Ron suddenly dropped his wand and broke into great wheezing sobs Harry and Ron both sat there not speaking for hours as the world around them grew dark. Harry didn't know what to say to his friend of 6 years and truth be told didn't think there was anything that he could say. Harry's own grief had quickly turned to anger and determination to get back at his many enemies and as he sat there in silence next to Ron, he reflected on how difficult he found it to even think about Ginny right now. Guilt would rise up and seemingly try to strangle his heart every time he thought about Ginny, Sirius and Dumbledore. He knew that Ginny had not died in vain; a piece of Voldemorts soul was now destroyed and this above all else confirmed to Harry that Voldemort was unaware that some of his other Horcruxes had been discovered and destroyed already. He would not have been so rash with his use of Nagini other wise. Yes Harry thought, Tom Riddle had taken another step towards his own death and Harry knew that it was now time for him to take death to him.

It was now completely dark out side and Ron was still sitting there in the garden watching the stars. With a long sigh Harry and Ron both rose as one and slowly walked back towards the house. Ron looked briefly at Harry and nodded showing his thanks for Harry being there with him. Harry felt as if a great conversation has passed, a matter resolved or a weight lifted from his shoulders at that moment. Sometimes, he thought, words are not needed.

The Weasleys had in the two weeks following the attack, refused to leave the Burrow, despite other members of the order trying to persuade them to move to a safer location. Mrs Weasley had refused to be driven from her own home and was resolutely trying to continue on with life as normal as she could. Harry had noted how she had been throwing herself into the activities of the now busy Order of the Phoenix which had been taken over by Kinsley Shacklebolt since the death of Dumbledore. Mr Weasley could often be found wandering around the house looking like a lost puppy. Mrs Weasley had not even batted an eyelash when Kinsley allowed Ron, Harry and Hermione to be present during an order meeting in the week following Ginny's death. Perhaps Harry thought, Mrs Weasley had seen now that she could no longer protect her children by simply keeping them in the dark and ignorant to the goings on of the War. Harry Lay awake in bed, he didn't know what time it was, only that the sun was beginning to come out and rays of it were beginning to filter through into the violently orange room that he was supposed to be still asleep in. next to him Ron snored heavily and rolled over slightly allowing Harry to inadvertently view his gaping jaw and freckled face. Harry stifled a laugh but quickly stopped when he remembered what day it was today. Today he would have to return to the Dursleys.

_Hi let me know what you think please , iam a fanifiction rookie and am struggling a bit to get the hang of the whole thing. I'd get alot of encouragement if some more of you would review my work._

_Cheers_

_SILVER_


End file.
